


Arcana Kinktober 2k18

by ClasslessTulip



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Boys in Chains, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dominant/Sadistic Tiberius, Dress-up jewelry play, Fetish, Flogging, Gags, Heavy BDSM, Julian sets the scene, M/M, Paddling, Praise Kink, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Submissive/Masochistic Julian, Sugar Daddy, Tiberius (Apprentice) - Freeform, Tiberius is a magpie, Urethral Play, Verbal Bondage, Verbal Humiliation, Visual Fetish, sex dungeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClasslessTulip/pseuds/ClasslessTulip
Summary: A series of ficlets for Kinktober. Am interested to hear recommendations for subjects and pairings.





	1. Dress-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Away at a conference, Julian decides to spend Tiberius's money on visual fetish play. Tiberius is Entranced. It's Super Effective!

     Julian sat hunched over the table, drumming his fingers. The other hand cradled his jaw, one of his legs jiggling up and down. He looked at the spread of paperwork below him, not really ‘seeing' it, his mind leagues away.

    He was away at a medical conference, asked to be a speaker. While it was a wonderful opportunity and a fun thing to do, he missed his husband. Two weeks was both forever and not long, all at the same time. As a result, he was feeling rather...frustrated. In the week leading up to his departure, they hadn't had a lot of time for intimacy, only able to grab a few unsatisfactory quickie’s. Both found this aggravating, being used to a lot of good, _fulfilling_ sex.

    His gaze flowed over to his travel bags, before flushing. Inside was a large money bag, filled to near-bursting capacity. It was his ‘allowance' from Tiberius, 25 gold per week. It started after they married, and at first he was insulted. He works! He’s capable of providing! Being a Doctor, he made quite the sum!

    He shut right up when he saw Ty’s bank ledgers. A Doctor make quite a bit, able to provide ample housing and care for a large family with little worry. Ty, on the other hand...

    Ty’s fucking loaded. Between his wages from the Citadel, his sales from his creature harvest, the stipend he gets from his Clan, **_and_ ** investments, he’s sitting pretty. Julian knew before they got married that Ty made quite a bit, but he never knew just how much he had.

    (Julian really should have known, the ring Ty proposed with was well crafted from a multitude of precious materials. Along with all of the fine gifts he had gotten in the course of their relationship; Multiple tailored suits are **not** cheap!)

    He still didn’t feel comfortable taking the money. It wasn't until Mazelinka smacked him upside the head and info dumped on him that he learned that it was a _thing_ Principia did. Tiberius was, essentially, the Head of the household finance-wise, so he was duty bound to provide extra.

    This was money Julian could do whatever he wanted with, no strings attached. It was actually quite a bit, comparable to that of most Noble spouses. Hell, most didn’t even get that much weekly, usually getting only 50 gold _per month!_

    He never really had to even think about the money, considering Ty was happy to buy whatever he desired. He’s heard the phrase ‘You want it? I got it. Go get it, I’ll buy it,’ so many times, it was ridiculous. Aside from your regular, run-of-the-mill ‘Daddy' kink, he thinks Ty may be something more like a ‘Sugar Daddy’. He **knows** that there is way more gold in that bag than there should be.

    During the course of his speaking engagement, an idea popped into his head. Ty usually took the lead when it came to setting up their more ‘elaborate' scenes. It’s about time he did something nice. Meridia is a large city, well known for both its shopping and intellectual sectors. He may just stop off and pick up a few nice things for Ty to rip off him later.

    Putting thought to practice, he pulled over a scrap of paper, re-inked his pen, and started writing.

***

    It took everything he had not to burst into flames. Clenched in his hands were a few large shopping bags. The thick paper bags were from a multitude of places, a few hosting smaller bags. Some had their logo emblazoned on the side, a few had simple patterns, and a few were just plain.

    Discreet.

    One bag held a large shoe box, a few smaller wrapped boxes from a jeweler on top. His breath hitched as he remembered the sly look he got at his sparkly request. Julian knew he had nothing to worry about, this particular artisan being well known for both their craft and discretion.

    (He nearly had a heart attack when he got his quoted price, until he remembered just **_how much_ ** was in his ‘Fun Money’ bag. Then he stopped worrying.)

    His next stop had been a tailors, one well known for their quality stitch-work and for having excellent styling staff. He had been apprehensive during his consultation, and felt great relief when they had someone on staff who _specialized_ in his interest. He left after agreeing on the final product, a hefty tip granted for their perceptiveness and suggestion on where to go for his next items.

    The next day, he was going down the boardwalk with a few colleagues when they stumbled onto a glass store. The work was fine quality, and he subscribed to their quarterly catalogue. He left with a few well-crafted wine glasses carefully packed, with a few more on request to be sent to his home.

    (If Ty found out he had seen exquisite work and **not** gotten a catalogue, he would have been spanked in a decidedly not fun matter.)

    On his last night, Julian took great care to ensure his purchases would be protected on the ship home. He would hate for all of his hard work to go up in smoke because of a rocking boat.

***

    He got home very early in the day. He had timed it so he would get in well before Ty. Wednesdays were Ward Fence days, so he would be out until after noon. Scrambling to put away his more mundane objects, Julian then settled in for a nice, warm bubble bath. In it, he enjoyed a white wine in one of the new glasses he purchased as his hair soaked and conditioned.

    After preparing for playtime, he went through his usual grooming routine. He rubbed a light, fragrant oil into his skin after shaving his ‘travel scruff’, pulling on his robe. Returning to their room, he extended their reading nook under the window, throwing many overstuffed pillows onto the heavily padded bench. He then placed the bottle of wine in an elaborate ice bucket, a bunch of white grapes in a bowl next to it.

    Finally satisfied, he flicked the curtains surrounding the large round stained-glass window. Happy with how the colored light was hitting, he went to ‘dress'.

    Pulling out the various jewelry boxes and a few other odds and ends, a light flush hit his cheeks. Being careful, he rearranged the boxes to his liking before donning their contents.

    Julian had visited two different jewelers. One that specializes in hair ornamentry, the other more traditional pursuits. Leaving the headpieces for last, he reached into the largest box, pulling out a long, cuffed necklace. It was a thick choker, four-fingers tall. It was cast in silver, with nouveau flower and leaf patterns wrought in the metal. Small gemstones were embedded in the flowers, adding a hint of sparkle. Secured to the clasp on the back were waterfalled strands of large, iridescent pearls. Each strand was a few inches longer than the first, with five strands total. The final was noticeably longer, dropping down to his groin. Seed diamonds were wedged between the pearls, their cold fire catching and throwing the tinted light from their window in a haze of starlight.

    He had matching cuffs for his wrists and ankles, with pearl halves being set into the metal instead of dangling. Diamonds the size of a man’s thumb were set in the central apex of each cuff, adding to the light-show. Slightly thinner cuffs were made to sit high up his thighs. Strands of diamond and pearl waterfalled similar to his necklace on the outer thigh, but were much shorter. All of the metal had a thin backing of silk for comfort.

    The final jewelry box filled him with both excitement and embarrassment. Inside was a jeweled penile plug, cock cuff, and dangling nipple clamps. He set the latter two aside, looking into using them on a later date.

    It was a standard sized beginners urethral/penile plug, with a rounded off tapered end for easy insertion. Instead of the standard ball and pull ring, it had a flat top, molded slightly to follow the natural curve of the glans. On one spot of the outer edge was a very thin, delicate chain. At its end dangled a teardrop diamond. The chain was long enough that the adornment would dangle to his base freely.

    Stroking himself softly, he quickly became hard in anticipation. With a small dollop of oil, he carefully inserted the plug, ensuring the chain would dangle over and away from his tip. He gasped, shivering before biting his lip with a soft moan. The sensation of something _inside_ his cock was new and unreal. He bit himself harder as the hand supporting his shaft started to slowly move up and down. He let out a sharp grunt as he brushed near the inserted tip, the resulting rub inside pulling a hard twitch from his hips. He had to fight himself to remove his hand, not wanting completion before Ty had him.

    Taking a few moments to calm down, he opened the last box. Inside were a few enameled hair combs and clips. Each one had different, highly-pigmented sculpted flowers on them. He selected the one with the starstrand, sliding the long comb into his hair. He made sure to secure it firmly behind his ear, ensuring the ‘flowers' would frame his face opposite of his fringe.

    Happy with his presentation, he sat, lounging just so to ensure maximum shine, poured another glass of wine and grabbed some grapes, and waited.

***

    Julian didn’t have to wait long. The blues, greens, reds and purples from the window behind him haloed wonderfully, framing him in seemingly divine light when Tiberius tromped up the stairs. He crooked one knee slightly, just in time for the door to open.

    “Welcome home, darling.” He drawled. Tiberius looked up in the middle of pulling off his sweaty shirt. He froze in place, eyes locked firmly on Julian. His pupils went wide, and a deep breath was drawn in.

     _Bingo._ Tiberius was a bit of a magpie. Most blooded Principia were, with their unique heritage. It was something Julian teased his dear, sweet husband for constantly. Luckily for Ty, who craves a show and sparklies, Julian loves putting on a show, and has now introduced sparklies.

    “Well? Aren’t you going to welcome me home?”

    After a few moments of silence, Ty finished removing his shirt. He slowly walked over, bare feet as quiet as a predator on the prowl. He sunk to canvas-covered knees upon reaching the cradle of Julian's legs, gently settling his large hands just above bedecked ankles.

    “I must say,” began Tiberius, voice low and husky, “this is...unexpected. Is it my birthday, and I just forgot?” He slowly rubbed his hands up lightly-haired, toned legs, curving heavy palms around scrolled calves. His eyes flew between several different pulse points, the fluttering happening just below warm and soft skin pulling up the deeply buried predator instincts of his ancestors.

    Julian smirked. “I just wanted to do something nice for you. You’re always so good to me.” He set down his glass, reaching out his free hand. Leaning forward, he ran it up Tiberius's neck and jaw, rubbing his thumb against a high cheekbone. He dropped a gentle kiss to parted lips before returning to his original position. “Hmmmmm, you make me melt.”

    “I like making you melt.” Ty’s hands continued their journey up, smiling smugly as his thumbs glided over the backs of sensitive knees. Savoring the breathy gasp, he felt his fingers tangle in pearls. Twirling his fingers in the strands, he dug his thumbs into _delicious_ thighs. He grinned toothily at the twitch he got. A grin that quickly disappeared when the sudden movement brought to his attention the lightplay on his sweet, lovely baby boy’s cock.

    To be more precise, what was **hanging** from it’s tip.

    Rubbing one thigh, his other hand came up. With a single long finger, he lightly pushed down on the shaft of a glistening erection. The now-swaying pendant threw light over his face, giving Julian a first-row seat to the look of astonishment, and then hearty lust this action created.

    A very dark, predatory look made itself home on Ty’s face. Locking eyes on his next meal, he looked at a lightly panting Julian. “Oh **_sweetheart._ ** You know just how to treat me right.” He scooted closer, ducking down. Bypassing a pretty cock, he curled his tongue around the long strand of diamond and pearl pooled about Julian’s lap. Taking a deep breath of a musky groin, he trailed his mouth up a twitching stomach, stopping to gently dip into a tantalizing navel. Laving attention to it, he continued his journey up. He stopped at a nipple, licking and sucking it to attention, relishing in the sensation of the fine hairs on Julian's chest catching on his cheeks. The small cry he pulled from the other as hard pearls caught and pinched a firm nipple was a wonderful musical note. “It’s such a shame. Your necklace is so pretty, but it’s keeping me from enjoying you to the fullest.”

    Dropping the strand curled about his tongue, Ty moved up onto the deep-set bench, pushing up a long leg as he did so. He settled between Julian’s legs on his hip, his hand pushing the leg up against the other’s shoulder. His fingers spun in the thigh-cuffs strands, and he brought his free hand up, slowly rubbing two fingers up and down a taught perineum as he kissed along a flexing jaw. Kissing around wet lips, he dipped his tongue in a hot mouth as he slowly worked a digit inside an already prepared hole.

    Tongues swirling about each other lazily, Julian worked long-fingered hands down a firm abdomen. As he got down to flexing abs, he molded his hands to the valleys and sways of hard-earned power. He made to dip his fingers passed a buttoned waistband, whining softly into a panting mouth as another finger was inserted. His head fell back onto soft pillows, open mouth panting as fingers fluttered on his sweet spot. He jerked, biting his lip as the hanging pendant was nudged into movement. His hips started moving from the sensation.

     **_“Delicious.”_ ** The growled endearment danced across his chest, Ty nuzzling into the dip between his ribs and stomach. The tongue and lips upon him, while distracting, failed to completely divert his attention from the sounds of fabric shifting and hitting the floor. Moments later, hands on his hips shifted him sideways, laying him perpendicular on the bench. The fingers that had briefly exited him came back, thrusting slow and deep. He groaned hard when a thick thumb settled at the base of his cock before pushing up, following the thick vein on his underside.

    Julian fairly shrieked, bucking hard as the plug was pressed hard. His hips and legs shook, the alien sensation freezing the breath in his lungs. Once the thumb made its last stop on his head, it swiped, picking up a large bead of precum. His tense legs relaxed, falling open when the stimulation ceased. Fingers twisting in fabric, he brought a heavy head up, flushed face meeting a devious one.

    “Well now, I think I found a new favorite thing to do to you.” Ty lightly slapped a quivering thigh. “If you react to a plug like this, it makes me wonder what you’ll do when it comes to sounding.” Pressing his working fingers as deeply as possible, Ty introduced his thumb to Julian’s perineum, adding double the prostate stimulation. Curling his other hand loosely around a twitching erection, he slowly worked both, eyes plastered on a panting and twitching redhead.

    “I-, I can’t...please! I need, need you…” Julian reached a long arm out, finding it difficult to verbalize just what he needed. Ty leaned forward, kissing an open palm. His hands sped up slightly, and as he sucked a finger into his mouth he rubbed **hard** on the prostate he had been tormenting.

    Julian reacted beautifully.

    Eyes rolling and legs curling, he fell back in a silent scream. His chest stopped momentarily before he inhaled loudly. He groaned long and loud as he came, the cum threading thru the hollow plug. Quite a bit of it collected at his head, clinging to the start of the chain. As his hips bucked, the jizz slowly slunk down, refracting light as it went.

    As Julian was coming down from his high, Ty took the moment to slide in. The initial orgasm had done its job, relaxing a tense Julian. As he came to a full seating, hands came up, linking around his neck. He looked down, enjoying the sight of a blissed-out Julian. The light diffusing through the window cast arc’s of color, highlighting high cheekbones and an arched nose. The hues danced through deep auburn hair, bringing out depths of color typically hidden from the sun.

    Ty leaned back a bit, shifting the legs below him to settle around his waist. Each move he made brought a breathy moan from below. Wanting to get the maximum effect of the sparkles, he pulled down one of the hands around his neck, gently placing it back on the pillows. Once satisfied, he started rocking. Slowly at first, getting warmed up and enjoying the sights and sounds of a pretty boy getting dicked down.

    His eyes were glued to a heaving chest, the glint of light bouncing off of diamond. Each deep thrust caused the strands to move slightly. Wanting more of that rhythmic motion, he started moving faster. Soon, he had his precious Jules bouncing, rocking back against plush and soft pillows.

    Moving broad hands down to a slim waist, Ty leaned forward, kissing up a hanging jaw to growl into an ear. “Sweet baby boy, tell Daddy where you got your pretties.” He thrust his tongue into a gasping mouth, upping his pace at the whimper he got. He could feel Julian's legs spread high and wide, wanting more dick inside him.

    “Ah! I, I got them during talks. Wanted to look pretty…” Julian arched up, digging nails into the flexing back above him. He cried softly as his prostate was rubbed, burying his face into a corded neck. His teeth sunk into skin as the hanging pendant was snagged between their bodies, the tugging causing his eyes to roll and insides to clench. The quiet ‘fuck!’ his involuntary action brought heightened his arousal.

    Ty started thrusting hard and fast, the moaning redhead below him urging him on. His hips popped hard, pistoning deep. He moved his hands, pulling the thighs around his waist up and away. Fixing his palms just under the backs of quaking knees, he pushed them until they were on level with Julian's shoulders, forcing him to bend in half. “Such nice pretties. Must have cost a pretty penny. Let Daddy pay you back.”

   Julian shook his head, the comb knocked out of his hair from rubbing it against a thick shoulder. “No. Don’t. Bought it with Daddy’s money.” He shouted as Tiberius thrust hard and deep, growling as he ground. He whined as Ty pulled out, flipping Julian over to his hands and knees before roughly remounting. The pendant was sent swinging, rainbows running along the walls as its wild arc’s created gyrating colors.

    Julian had sunk his head unto folded arms, moaning and panting at every thrust and tug. He shouted as his hair was fisted, hauling him up and back onto thick dick. His arms were captured and pinned along his back, both wrists held at once. He was bounced to kneel higher up, legs spread and quivering, back bowed out. He jerked each time his pearls twisted and twined around his cock. He could feel Ty lean over a shoulder.

    “Fuck yeah, babe. Let’s make Daddy’s money move.” He made sure to make each thrust hard and deep, _wanting_ to see the chain move and sway. The metal shined more than usual, the near-constant stream of cum dribbling downwards adding a glossy topcoat. Soon, it will also cover the dainty diamond. He will **make** it cover that sparkle.

    With a new objective, Ty brought his other hand down to bound wrists and started to jackhammer. The sounds of sweaty skin meeting was almost completely overshadowed by a now-growling Julian, frustrated at the constant prostate abuse and penile stimulation. Julian spread his legs a bit more, sinking his torso lower and forcing Ty to pull him back onto his cock. He grunted at especially hard thrust, sweat running down his face and a high flush to his cheeks.

    Ty was close. So very fucking close. Not wanting his baby boy to go unrewarded for spending his money so well, he moved one hand down to Julian's cock, stroking hard and fast. He could feel the chain rub against his skin and the sensation of something **hard** hidden in cock on each pass, with the actions sending Jules caterwauling from the new stimulation.

    Julian quickly fell into orgasm, bellowing his release. Thick ropes of cum shot up and thru the plug, before streaming down along the chain to drizzle over the pendant. He expelled several other shouts and cries as he spasmed, trailing off into a deep, breathy groan as he felt Ty bury his teeth into his back as he was filled. He shivered, falling forward onto his shoulders as Ty ground thru his orgasm.

    Soon, Ty pulled out, gently turning a still twitching Julian onto his back. He looked down, following the trail of cum from a still-heaving chest to a drenched groin. He hummed deeply in approval, seeing the pendant smothered in pearlescence. Scooting back, Ty leaned down, twirling his tongue around the chain. Sucking the jewel into his mouth, he slowly raised up. Tugging softly, he coaxed the plug to pop out, relishing in the hitched breathing and gasped breath this wrought. On the final tug, Julian convulsed, his overstimulated cock unable to take anymore.

    Julian laied there, shaking like a leaf in the wind. He panted hard, unable to catch his breath. If he had to walk right now, he would be unable to, knees weak. His hips shook, bucking again as lips surrounded the tip of his cock. Gasping and whining as Ty sunk down, encapsulating the entire head and giving a hard suck to pull thru the last few drops of cum, Julian clawed his fingers thru messy curls, whining.

    Taking pity on his pretty boy, Ty popped off the dick below him with a wet _*pop*,_ before lapping up the puddles of cum clinging to fine, pale red hair dusting a flexing abdomen. He took his time, savoring the thick and salty emission trapped on lower stomach and inner thigh. During the whole process, he had become hard again. Knowing his sweetheart was burnt out from earlier, he reached a fist down, working himself over hard as he licked up jizz. Quickly reaching the edge (still running hot from all those _fucking_ **_sparklies),_ ** he gently turned his panting boy onto his stomach before sliding in again, pumping a few times before releasing again.

    Shimmying and humming as he pulled out, enjoying the sight of liquid pearl running down a tight sac, Ty contemplated getting Julian a matching plug. He’ll have to get sneaky, and may need to wait for an assignment to take him out near Meridia before he can get one.

    Either way, Julian is going to get a full, matching set. Maybe one with a tail of pearl and diamond affixed to the plug handle. Or multiple strands...

    Idea’s swirling about his head, Ty attempted to unhook the necklace and cuffs. His fingers fumbled slightly on the clasps for them, unfamiliar with their construction. It was in the middle of his quiet cursing that he heard a low chuckle, before long fingers reached back. A few flicks later, and a heavy mess of pearls and diamond thumped to the bench.

    Quick work was made of the others. After the release of the last cuff, Ty stood. Scooping up a cuddly Julian he walked into their bathroom. Turning on the tub faucet, he added a few drops of fragrant bubble bath. Sitting Jules into the tub, Ty went back out for the wine bottle. Roughly half of it was left, and feeling lazy he forwent a glass. Returning, he shifted a now slightly-more awake Julian forward, sliding in behind him.

    They settled in for a long cuddle session, running hands about each other between sips of wine. As the tub got fuller, they took up washcloths. Getting them sudsy, they gently rubbed each other down. At one point, Julian smacked a snickering Tiberius, wandering hands fondling some _very_ sensitive areas.

    The tub was emptied and refilled, this time with more bubbly added. Turning the faucet on full, Ty nuzzled the neck and ears of a captured Julian. He wrapped his arms around a thin waist, dropping kisses willy-nilly and relishing the quiet, happy sounds Julian made as he was adored.

    It was as he was nibbling cute ears that Jules piped up. “Mmmmmmm, what did you do?” The question was low and quiet, the sound pulled from deep within his chest. Ty wallowed in the light vibration of tones running along his skin.

    (He was determined to teach Julian how to properly sing, instead of harmonize. He would sound so damned _delicious…_ )

    Ty smirked, feeling thin lips plant themselves just under an ear. “What makes you think I did anything?” He rumbled, tilting his head back lightly as he was nibbled.

    Julian shifted, sitting sideways on Ty’s lap. He curled loose arms about strong shoulders, resting his head on one as he flicked off the faucet of a now-full tub. “Oh, nothing. Just the last time I was gone for longer than a few days, you decided to add on to the house. Something about expanding your ‘turn-in’ workshop? And you ended up _obliterating_ the walls between our labs?”

    “...that wasn't my fault, your sister scared me.” Pasha is quiet and sneaky. Where Ilya stole her height, she stole his ability to be quiet.

    He got an arched brow for that. “And you just so happened to be holding a bottle of highly volatile acid at the time, yes?”

    Ty decided to stay quiet. They both knew he had been curious about what exactly azidoazide azide was. Damn near blew off his hand when Pasha popped up behind him. The amount contained in the stasis flask wasn’t even half a shots worth.

    “I...may have done some remodeling down in the basement.” Half of it was used as a wine cellar and additional food storage. It was a very large area, far bigger than what they needed, but Ty always thinks ahead.

    Julian closed his eyes and sighed. “What did you do to my house?”

    “Your house? YOUR house!? And just **who** built this house, hmmmmm?”

    “You built it for me. It was the ‘box' for the ring you proposed to me with.” Along with the promise that, no matter what, this will **_always_ ** be Julian’s house, until the day he dies.

    Ty stayed quiet, hoping to wait-out Julian. What he didn’t know is that Julian has a lot of practice with the ‘Waiting Game’, having to deal with idiotic patients and their reluctance to share what stupid thing they did this time.

    Julian won, indicated by Tiberius's sigh. “I turned part of the basement into a sex dungeon.”

    “...what.”

    “And have already installed a few things.”

    “What.”

    “Like a spreader rack. And stocks.”

    Julian perked up at the mention of stocks. “...is there sufficient room for shibari?” If he can get tied up, he might just forgive Ty for any idiocy that his resulting impromptu construction may have caused.

    “I’m still trying to figure out the best area to install the hooks for that. I’m kind of leaving that for last, needing to get some more of the larger pieces in beforehand. Hey, what do you think of a **_mmmfhph!”_ ** Ty choked into a moan as two long-fingered hands grabbed his cheeks and a tongue was shoved down his throat.

    He may need to rethink putting off installing those hooks.


	2. Naughty Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian is usually a Good Boy...until now.  
> (Or, why having a sex dungeon in your basement is both a blessing, and a curse.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A direct sequel to the previous chapter. Please note that there WILL BE hardcore BDSM play between two consenting adults that involves flogging, paddling, begging, crying, and semi-light degradation.

     Julian had spent the last few days futzing around the house. He cooked. He cleaned. He reorganized his lab. He did some laundry.

    Ever since he learned about the ‘sex dungeon’ Ty started building, Julian had ants in his pants. Having dedicated room to expand and explore some of the more elaborate aspects of their relationship was new and exciting. A few days ago, Ty announced the room down in the cellar was complete.

    And then did nothing.

    Julian can well and truly admit that the new room, while for both of them, was more for Tiberius. Ty had a much stronger Bondage/ **Dominance** /Sadist flavor than Julian's Submissive/Masochism, even though both fit together so well. Having the room would be able to fulfill more of Ty's mental desires, while also allowing Julian's needs to be stroked.

    But it's been three days. The first day of completion, obviously it wouldn't be used. Ty had just finished construction and installation of heavy wood and metal equipment! He's exhausted! Let him rest!

    Day Two, well, Ty still needs to chill. Feed him plenty of good, filling food. Let him soak for an hour in the bath, his muscles must be sore. Julian saw some of the logs Ty processed before building; they were Seong Ironwood! That's a **_very_ ** hard wood!

    (His mouth started watering, remembering how Ty's thighs flexed and flowed as he squatted to lift the large logs. That was a Good Day.)

    Day Three saw Julian getting impatient. Ty has a regenerative ability. While not on-par with Julian's own (outside of emergency _limb regrowth_ , but he would like to forget that **that** exists), Ty should have been raring to go. He always burns hot when it comes to Julian, able to drop trou and **go** at the drop of Julian's undies.

    Instead of dragging a token-protesting Julian down to the sordid sex chamber now buried beneath their house, Ty did nothing. No comments. No mention. No talk. He just went about his merry way, fixing things here or there. Making dinner. Puttering about his workshop.

    This morning is the last straw. Julian usually wakes early, being the Doctor who opens the clinic. Ty was already in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. The smell of sage sausage, frying potatoes, and sweet pancakes wafted through the air. On the counter, a few large loaves of bread were resting. Walking over, Julian could see a combination of sweet and savory, some stuffed with herbs and others with cinnamon and dried fruits.

    Between flipping the pan contents and watching the simmering coffee pot, Ty was stood at the cutting board. Small piles of diced onion, rosemary, fennel, and what looked to be olives were off to the side. Currently, Ty was finely chopping a few sausage links. Next to all of the food chaos, a large proving bowl sat, a mound of dough already having risin.

    Washing his hands, Ty turned off the stove and plated their meal. Using the residual heat, he cooked up a few eggs in the sausage pan, leaving the yolks warm and runny. Slicing a simple plain loaf from the pile, breakfast was served.

    “What's on the agenda for the day?” Julian fixed a cup of coffee. The first one is always hastily skulled, trying to punch himself awake for work. The second is savored, sipped along with his meal.

    “I'll have the week free. One of the apprentice hopefuls that were evaluated last week is under investigation.” Tiberius's voice was tight, controlled.

    Julian hummed, pensive. He knows which day Ty's talking about. He came home, spitting nails. Normally, Julian would take advantage of such a situation to add to his collection of bites and bruises, but this particular brand of anger was just...off. After coming home, Ty shut himself up in his workshop, the tell-tale chime of his two-way mirror activating. Shortly after, a multi-way shouting match between himself, Martel of Vesuvia, and a few Citadel Board Members could be heard. It cumulated in an argument between Ty and two others, male and female, before the sound of shattered glass rang out.

    Turns out, one of the hopefuls was the son of two Members. One who disregarded Ty's instructions when they ran into a Fell Wildcat and decided he could take it on. One dead apprentice, multiple others wounded, and acres of ruined land later, and Ty _just_ **_barely_ ** got everyone else out. As it stands, reparations to the deceased apprentice's family and the resulting compensation are being arranged, the injured ones are being seen to (with one so greatly injured, they'll never be able to do more than be an Advisor), and the one to start this all is being expelled.

    An expulsion he is fighting tooth and nail, along with his family. Julian is fairly certain that the expulsion will be upheld, and is feeling the same anger and frustration as Ty.

    Which would be greatly reduced if Ty would just drag him downstairs and _dick him like he should._

    Coming to a decision, Julian looked up. Getting eye contact from Ty, he started nudging his empty coffee cup towards the tables edge.

    “What are you doing?” Julian kept on slowly moving the cup, unblinking. “Your not…” Julian just raised a challenging brow. “Don't you _fucking_ **_dare-”_ ** the cup dropped over the edge, plummeting. Upon hitting the floor, it made a loud, satisfying _*crack*_ as it shattered. Silence rang, neither man moving for a few long moments.

    “Why you little shit!” Ty stood, the chair tumbling back from his abrupt motion. Swinging around the table, he wrapped a muscled arm around a slim waist, yanking. Ignoring the yelp this produced, he stomped over to the pantry. Next to it was the cellar door. Flinging it open, he quickly descended the two short flights of steps. Amidst the creaking wood, he grappled a struggling Julian. Stumbling along on paving stones, he hip-checked a new door, bouncing it off the wall.

    Twisting and turning, doing everything he could to hold on to a writhing Julian (almost tripping when long legs became entangled with his), Ty pivoted into a throw with a grunt. With a heave, Julian went flying, landing on his back on a low-slung, slim bed in the corner, gasping. Pushing himself up onto his elbows, he only had a few moments to look about before he was flipped. Golden light and the browns of wood and the shine of metal twisted before him, before he was shoved face first into a hard pallet. Large hands grabbed and wrestled his arms behind him, holding tight as Julian tried to roll and slip free. Feeling a foot plant itself just beside his head, he only had a moment to prepare before his hips were pulled up and his sleeping pants ripped down. He was released shortly, before Ty's hands returned. Faster than a striking cobra, Ty had Julian's wrists shackled behind his knees. The position forced Julian face down, ass up on his shoulders. His face was turned to the side, revealing a high blush and gleaming eyes.

     _“Oh, noooooo…”_ Julian sing-songed, a smirk on parted lips. “I've been _soooo bad,_ what **_ever_ ** will you do? What I did was _soooo_ **_naughty!”_ ** Julian was laying it on thick, adding wiggles of his hips for emphasis. His eyes flickered about the room, noting with glee the mounted wall racks of play-ware like whips, floggers, spreaders, gags, and so on. He let out a loud cry as a large hand spanked him hard. More followed in quick succession, each slap pulling a jolt and cry from deep within. He quickly became hard, cum leaking from his tip.

    “I'm surprised you held out this long,” Ty drawled. His tone was smooth and calm, un-bothered. Despite the rain of delicious pain he was delivering to red cheeks, his breathing remained nice and easy. “To be honest, I was wondering just when you would snap. I _was_ going to bring you down here after your day at the clinic, strap you into the standing spreader rack and put you through your paces, but now…”

    With a final resounding slap, Ty walked away. Julian laid, heaving deeply into the covers and trembling. Tears had gathered at the corners of his eyes, and his cock was weeping. He took a deep breath, biting his lip. “More...” It came out as a pitiful mewl. “Please, Sir, can I have some more?”

    (Julian knows that today is a ‘Sir’ day. ‘Daddy’ **will not** be in.)

     _“Pffft,_ **now** that I've got his bratty ass down here, he's trying to be good. It'll all be ‘please Sir this’ and ‘yes Sir that’. _Tch,_ pathetic.” The jingling of metal could be heard, before Ty came back. “You'll take what I give you, no questions. No begging. Only when **_I'm_** satisfied will I **maybe** let you cum. Although,” the sound of leather-on-leather could be heard, before Julian's cock and balls were wrapped in it. “It would serve you right if I just _left_ you down here, unsatisfied and covered in my spunk as I went about my day.”

    Julian released a shaky _‘noooooo’_ , knowing that when Ty gets into one of these moods, he'll make good on his word. The sex and domination he delivers on leaves Julian aching _wonderfully_ and satiated for **days,** the marks from their play taking a long time to fade.

    The downside being that when Ty gets dominant, he's Dominant. Get on your knees and do as he says, or he **_will_ ** leave you hanging. Thankfully, it's (mostly) contained to the bedroom, with Julian having to really work to bring it out.

     He made a surprised sound when a large hand wrapped around an ankle, dragging him down the bed with a jerk. He shimmied, the feeling of cold metal snapping around his legs both exciting and terrifying him. Trying to shift his legs, the manacles around his ankles were kept spread with a bar. Higher up his legs, around his thighs, a second set were snapped and locked into place.

    Julian was shivering in anticipation. They had been limited in their Dominance play due to a lack of space before now. The addition of hardware, cold and unforgiving steel, was exciting and new, an unexplored dimension.

    He was really, **_really,_ ** liking this. Shackles and metal rings will need to become permanent fixtures to their bed **immediately.**

    At some point, fur-lined leather cuffs were locked around his wrists. Shifting them, the tell-tale jingle of chain could be heard before it was pulled taught between his legs. A moment later, the sound of metal pushing on metal and a snapping clink told him that the chain was secured. Tugging revealed that the chain connected his wrists to the spreader bar at his ankles, and would force him to stay ass-up. A hand fisted his hair, jerking his head up. He went with it, a startled gasp leaving him. Between parted lips, something hard and leathery was shoved. Straps danced over his face before being fixed into place.

    A bridle. Ty dressed him in a fucking _bridle._ What the hell was he doing?

    (Julian is pointedly ignoring the hard twitch his dick gave at the realization that he was going to be ridden like a pony.)

    He rubbed his cheek against the bed, mouthing the bit. Biting down, he deduced that it was leather-wrapped metal, designed to sit over his tongue and near his molars. Straps went from his mouth to where his jaw connected, and another set went up, connecting with the one that ran over his forehead. A short length of leather ran down the back of his head, connected the others with what felt like a series of snaps and buckles. While thick, the leather was soft and supple.

    Ty had walked away, inspecting the wall. He turned, walking to a heavy wooden cabinet. Julian couldn't see what it housed from his angle, but the smirk of satisfaction he briefly caught as Ty opened its doors was telling. He disappeared, and the sounds of rummaging about could be heard before he withdrew. Closing the doors, he walked back over, hands holding a few items.

    Standing at the edge of the bed, Ty surveyed a trussed-up Julian. He looked quite fetching, ass up and shackled. The spreader bars were doing an excellent job of keeping long and supple legs spread. A redden ass and leaking, ringed cock completed the picture. He hummed in satisfaction, setting the items he held on a shelf above the bed. He really should have built this room _sooner._

Julian's mind was going a mile a minute, sweet anticipation burning in his belly. Ty hadn't moved for quite some time, and it was bothering him something fierce. Will he get punished? More spanking? Something more?

    He jolted, moaning as something thick and warm oozed between his cheeks. It got warmer as it trailed down, tingling as it dripped over his hole and crawled down his sack. Taking a deep breath, he could smell cinnamon and mint. His eyes closed and he let out a moan as a thick finger slid in. He could feel Ty move, and cracking open an eye, saw him standing next to the bed. A bit of wriggling and Ty's hand rested on his ass, middle finger buried deep and the other digits gripping his cheeks as it thrust. It curled and moved, rubbing him in all the right places. He tried to move, bounce on it, but could only sway slightly in his position. For his actions, he was rewarded with a slap on a thigh.

    “I don't remember saying you could move.” Julian stilled, trembling. That _dark_ voice was causing his insides to squirm, groin going tight. He could hear the faint jingling of metal, his minute shivering causing steel to dance. He breathed hard, a second digit joining the first. He let out a muffled whine as they scissored, being spread wide as they were pulled out. The burn of stretching muscle and the oil caused him to pant, wanting to start begging for a mount.

    (He fucking **hates** this bridle. How can he tell Sir what he wants, what he **_needs,_ ** if he can't speak?)

    What seemed ages later, a third finger joined in, twisting. They were thrust in deep, then slowly dragged out in a scooping motion, catching and pulling hard on his rim. By this point, he was reduced to crying and mewling, cock leaking in a constant stream. A puddle of drool lay next to his mouth, a combination of the bit and his own wanton sounds keeping him from closing his mouth completely. He swears that he could see heaven when Sir finally withdrew his fingers and the plug of a bottle was heard. Finally, he was going to get ridden hard and fast!

    Julian sobbed. The slick tip of something blunt, cold, and _rubbery_ was slid up his crack just to be slowly pushed in. His shackled ankles started to rise, the flared shaft of a plug stretching him further than the fingers had. Just as he thought he couldn't take anymore, the mind-blowing burn stopped as the base of the plug was swallowed up. He writhed, mouth open wide as he twisted. It took several long moments before he settled, chest heaving.

    “Good boy.” A slick hand rubbed just under his stuffed entrance, smoothing along his perineum. “You took that so well. You've been bad all morning, but still…” The fingers trailed up before pressing down on the plugs base. Sparks exploded behind Julian's eyes, shouting as the tip buried deep inside him rubbed _hard_ against his sweet spot. He bit down hard, teeth sinking into leather as he grimaced. Air whistled between his teeth as he sucked in air, hips trying to buck back on the plug like they would Sir's dick. He grunted in frustration before letting out a whine, wanting but unable to get more.

    Ty walked away, ignoring the muffled ‘please!’ mouthed around the bit in Julian's mouth. Surveying the wall, he had a choice to make. Should he go with the flogger, or the paddle? Both had their pros and cons. The flogger could be used on the upper back, ass, and thighs; anywhere with a lot of meat, so long as the user is skilled. The paddle, on the other hand, can only be used on one spot. Not only that, but the flogger delivers soft but sharp stings, the pain building over time. The paddle, however, is different. Hard, deep, immediate.

    He ran his palm up and down his trapped cock absentmindedly, lost in thought. ‘This is the problem with having a sex dungeon’, he thought. ‘You have all this room to play, just to have too many things to choose from’. He snorted. His brow quirked. ‘Why not both? Both is good.’

    Making his selections, he walked back over. Hanging the paddle from his belt, he gave a few flicks of the wrist to the flogger. The slithering of leather on leather sounded like snakes rubbing against each other. He could see Julian tense, blinking back tears of frustration. Pulling his arm back, he let fly.

    Slick thighs felt the sting of leather, causing Julian to buck. Each slap of leather on skin caused him to quake, letting out cries and shouts on each impact. From just above his knees to below blushing buttocks, red stripes could be seen. It stung lightly at first, before building into a tingling throb. Soon, red cheeks, too, felt the kisses of the flogger. Julian bucked hard, before doing his best to spread his legs further. He moaned in frustration, the shackles between the bars having very little slack around him to allow for more than wiggles.

    Julian jolted hard, eyes rolling as the flogger went from going back and forth across his buttocks to up and down, slightly softer than before so as not to damage vulnerable genitalia. Each pass down his crack caused strips of thin leather to catch and tug on the plug's base. The minute tugs were just enough to move it, causing small wiggles of rubber against his prostate. Occasionally, Sir threw in an upward strike. One that was more a gentle flick, causing leather to kiss and nuzzle against a trapped cock. Julian's eyes had rolled closed, back arching. Over the course of several flicks, he had started to raise up on his knees. The cries he gave at each meeting of leather and skin had gradually climbed higher in register, until he was reduced to high, gasping sounds. Soon, he was balanced on his knees and toes, back bowed low and head held high. His shoulders were pulled taught, the chain running from his wrists to the ankle bar pulling his arms flush against his torso.

    (His hands and wrists were pulled snug over his groin, but the _thought_ of touching himself never crossed his mind. Sir hadn't given him permission.)

    Eventually, the flogging stopped. After a few moments, Julian collapsed back down on his chest and shoulders, inhaling shakily. He shook, mind and body overstimulated. He was harder than he has ever been before, body crying out to be ridden hard and hung up wet to dry. His eyes flew open, going impossibly wide as a faint whistling was followed by a resounding **_*CRACK*_ ** as paddle met ass. He bellowed, cock twitching hard from the impact.

    Ty moaned, head lolling at the sweet sounds. His hand gripped the leather-wrapped handle of the wooden paddle, the instrument creaking in protest. Drilled through the wood were several holes, allowing air to flow during each strike. He slapped the paddle against a palm, smiling in dark satisfaction as he watched his boy writhe. Pulling his arm back, he struck firmly both cheeks, making sure to cross over the plug and give it a good, **hard** push.

    Julian rocked, each strike pushing him forward. He started to babble around the bit. Most of it incomprehensible, the contraption resting over his tongue keeping him from properly forming words. However, the occasional ‘please!’, ‘more!’, and enthusiastic ‘yes!’ could be made out. Ty leaned, looking down at his boys face. It was covered in tears, him crying between strikes and plea's, his mouth gaping wide as his chest worked to bring oxygen to his overworked lungs.

    The last whistling of the paddle was followed by a loud crack. Walking to a table, Ty set the flogger and paddle down to be cared for later. Behind him, he could hear the hiccups and cries of a frustrated Julian, trying to beg. Stripping off his shirt, he slowly removed his belt, making sure to drop it loudly on the table. He slowly walked back over, stepping firmly as he slowly unbuttoned his trousers. Stopping by the bed (more of a raised pallet), he straddled it. Scooting up, he pulled out his throbbing cock, nuzzling it between glowing cheeks. He sighed, humming lowly as the heat of abused buttocks caressed his dick. He ground, heart stuttering as he could make out Julian slurring a ‘oh fuck _Yes!’_ in response. Leaning back slightly, he hooked his fingers around the plug's base. He spent a few moments tugging gently, loving the twitches inflamed cheeks gave at the stimulation. He only stopped at the high-pitched whine he got, pulling slowly but firmly the black rubber out of an abused ass.

    Setting the plug on the shelf, Ty picked up and unplugged the oil bottle. He purred, the oil both warming and cooling as he dribbled it over his cock. Stoppering it, he rubbed a fist up and down before pressing the leaking head against a open hole. Breathing, he slid in in one slow stroke. Sheathed to the hilt, he rubbed a hand soothingly over Julian's lower back, glutting himself on the cried out ‘thank you's’ and ‘oh Sir's’ he got for his mount. Resting both hands lightly on the swell of Julian's cheeks, Ty started to slowly pump in and out.

    “Mmmmmm...my boy feels so nice.” His head hung back, hands continuing to move the hips below him back and forth in counterpoint. “Look at you, such a good little slut. Why couldn't you be this good all the time? You're not going to do that again are you?” To emphasize his point, Ty gave a hard thrust, breathing in deeply at the high wail he got. “I said, ‘your NOT going to do the again, are you?’ I need an answer.” Another hard thrust, and a sobbed ‘NO!’ was brought forth. “Good. Now, what do we say?” His thrusting started to speed up, skin slapping flaming skin.

    “Th-th-thank youuuuuu….ssssssirrrrrr-rrr-rrr…” Julian slurred out, each thrust interrupting various syllables. He rocked into the bed, face smushed. “Cannn Iiiiiiiii ha-ve some mo-o-o-orrrr?” He tugged his wrists, rattling the chain as he bit down hard, grunting as his sweet spot was hit. He rocked his hips back, despite his trembling legs.

    Ty held the hips below him still, arms bulging as he started to thrust hard but shallow. “Fuck yeah, baby boy. You can have more. You can have it alllllll…” He started to grind, groaning loudly at the wet, sloppy sounds of a fucked-out ass. “Oh fucking gods, you take my cock to gooood and sweet! Such a good boy!” He leaned over, reaching under to grasp a slick cock. He groaned loudly and bit his lip hard at the buck and shout Julian gave. Fist hard, it flew up and down a caged cock, rubbing the base on each pass down. The leather of the cock ring was soaked in oil and precum, and may even need to be outright replaced after this session. Pulling out, he ignored the heart-wrenching cry of denial from Julian as he bent down. Fingers working quick, he undid the latch holding the chain to the ankle spreader, freeing Julian's arms.

    Remounting hard, Sir started to hammer. Julian struggle to push himself up, failing several times from the force. Eventually, he got horizontal in hands and knees, panting and crying. The thrusting slowed slightly, fingers burying themselves in his hair. A few flicks later, and the bridle sagged. He shook his head hard, throwing the **hated** accoutrement to the side. He flexed his jaw, muscle sore from lips and cheeks being stretched. The hand from before returned to his swaying cock, pulling a surprised shout from his chest.

    “Oh fuck yeah, baby boy. Moan for me, scream! I want to hear you fall apart like the big whore you are.” Several hard thrust followed that statement.

    “Who am I?”

    “Sir…” A whimper.

    “I said,” a hard slap, “who am I?”

    “SIR!” Hands tangled in Julian's locks, wrenching his head back. Tears trailed down his cheeks, passed a gaping mouth.

    “And what do we say to Sir?” A hard grind.

    “Thank you, Sir.” He nearly squeaked, prostate getting pounded relentlessly.

    “Then tell me, ‘Thank you, Sir’, and why you are thanking me.”

    “Than you! Thank you, Sir! Thank you so much! Sir hurts me so good, and fucks me so hard! Thank you, thank you, thankyouthankyouthank-” Julian cut himself off with a scream. The ring around his cock and balls had been undone in his praise binge. He froze, eyes wide and unseeing as Sir continued to pound him. He fought to breath in, just to expel all the air in his lungs in a series of loud, crescendo-ing shouts as he **_finally_ ** came. Each gush of hot cum caused him to buck forward, until he was held in place. The hand wrapped around his cock continued to fly, teeth burying themselves in his back as his hips did their best to move and shift. He shuddered as hot jizz filled him, Sir grinding against a loose hole as he pumped hard.

    Arms and legs shaking, Julian collapsed face-first onto the pallet. Hands held his hips in a vice grip, a few more pumps and grinds accompanying. Panting like a bitch in heat, Julian went to blink, and blacked out.

***

    He was warm, wrapped up in something thick and heavy. Blinking slowly, he shook his head. Eyes focusing, he turned his head, Tiberius looking down at him.

    “Hey, sweetheart,” a large hand cupped his cheek, fingers rubbing his scalp. “You dropped pretty hard. I got worried for a second there.” Ty leaned down, dropping a soft kiss to the other's forehead. Leaning back, he looked at the face before him, taking in the faint red marks left behind from the bridle.

    Julian shook his head, rumbling. He ran a hand over his face, fighting briefly with the blanket he was burrito'd in. He cleared his throat, “Worth it.” He shifted, grinning at the throb his backside gave in protest. “So **very** worth it”, he rasped.

    “Didn't go too hard?” Julian thinks it's adorable, how concerned Ty was being. He should know better by now.

    “Nahhhhh. Could have gone harder, darling.” He gave a lazy wink. “Think you could tie me up in silk next time?” He adores the rope, and knows Ty loves seeing him in red.

    Tiberius chuckled quietly. “I'll see what I can do.” He shifted, alerting Julian to the fact that he was being cradled in Ty's lap. They were in their bedroom proper, with Ty leaning against the headboard.

    Julian's stomach decided to issue a complaint. The stained glass window in their room was cracked open, a sliver of unadulterated streaming in. Doing some quick math, he figures he's been out for a few hours. Definitely time for lunch. Eyes widening in surprise, Julian shot up with a wince. “The clinic!”

    “Calm down, sweetheart. I told Thea that you would be down and out for a few days. Cheeky thing smirked at me, I think she has ideas on what we get up to.” Ty stretched, letting out a moan as his back cracked. “But whatever. Let's get you fed. I already cleaned you up, so just stay here and let me fuss.” Sliding out of bed, he slipped Julian up and onto a pile of pillows. “Any special request?”

    “Nothing much. I am craving a nice, thick sausage though,” Julian smirked. With a snort, Ty walked out. Satisfied, Julian leaned back.

    It's good to be a sub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whistles* So uh, hi? My name's ClasslessTulip, I'm 30, and I've got a one-way ticket to hell booked for tomorrowwwwww!


End file.
